Here come the Big a red machine
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: La TDAH de Shane a avanzado tantísimo que no puede controlarse solo, gracias a su padre y la ayuda de un luchador inesperado podrá controlarse... Aunque luego se acabe enamorando. Shane Mcmahon x Kane. Nota: es cierto que Shane padece esa enfermedad.
1. Capítulo 01

** Capítulo 1: No quiero aceptar la noticia…**

Fuera estaba nevando, las temperaturas eran bastante bajas. Poco común a finales de Octubre, pero si contábamos con que era la ciudad de Nueva York no era tan extraño. Shane Mcmahon aún descansaba en la cama y tenía el despertador programado para dentro de media hora.

No le apetecía levantarse a las 7 de la mañana pero tenía cita con el neurólogo y necesitaba llegar puntual. Shane se estiró en la cama, desde que se había divorciado podría decirse que vivía mejor.

Su esposa no le quería a él y él no le quería a ella así que no le había molestado tanto. Pasó la media hora que le quedaba de sueño despierto, mirando la nieve por la ventana de su ático. Cuando sonó el despertador se duchó, desayunó y se vistió con unos de sus mejores trajes para ir al médico.

Cogió su Ferrari negro y partió hacia la consulta del Dr. Burton. El mejor médico de la ciudad para que le dijera que tal iba su hiperactividad. Padecía esa enfermedad y últimamente se sentía como si los antibióticos no le hicieran efecto. Aparcó en el parking que poseía la clínica y subió a la consulta.

Gracias a dios llevaba tanto tiempo en aquella ciudad y se la había recorrido tanto que la gente al verle no le decía nada a pesar de reconocerle como el hijo de Vince Mcmahon, el "gran" empresario de lucha libre. Y era algo que Shane agradecía.

- ¿Shane B. Mcmahon? - preguntó la enfermera

Shane dejó la revista que había empezado a leer y la dejó sobre la mesa para seguir a la enfermera, en realidad estaba algo nervioso.

- Hola Tim - saludó Shane pues ya le tenía confianza al médico

- Hola Shane, ¿qué tal? - preguntó el médico

- Bien supongo, hace tiempo que llevo notando que los antibióticos que tomo no me hacen efecto, o sea, me relajan pero no tanto como lo solían hacer... - explicó Shane

- A lo mejor necesitas algo más fuerte, como estás envejeciendo y eso... - explicó el Dr. - De todas maneras, para asegurarme te haré un escáner cerebral y un Test para ver que control tienes sobre tu enfermedad, ¿qué te parece? - dijo el doctor

- Me parece bien. - dijo Shane sonriendo

- Bien... Tómate esto, que anularán los efectos del antibiótico para que la prueba nos pueda ser más rentable. - dijo el médico

- ¿Será buena idea? - preguntó Shane haciéndolo y recordando que la última vez salió de la consulta y corrió 10 kilómetros seguidos en cuanto su médico se despistó y al final lo encontró la policía y el médico tuvo que ir a por el a comisaría

- No hay otra manera de hacer la prueba Shane... - susurró el médico

Shane suspiró, entró en una sala aparte donde se desvistió por completo y se puso una bata para poder hacerse el escáner.

- ¿Has tenido ataques de ira? - preguntó el médico mientras Shane se tumbaba en la mesa del escáner dejando que el médico le pusiera el suero que haría que su cerebro se iluminara

- No. - respondió Shane poniendo las manos sobre su vientre

- ¿Exceso de placer sexual o disminución del mismo? - preguntó de nuevo el doctor

- No. Me divorcié hace unos meses de mi mujer y desde entonces no he tocado a ninguna hembra. - explicó

- Pero, ¿has tenido erecciones con frecuencia?

- Como todo el mundo... ¿No? - preguntó Shane nervioso

- Supongo. - dijo el médico - Bien, parpadeas demasiado y no dejas de mirar a los lados y rotar los ojos. Por favor, intenta quedarte lo más quieto que puedas, te prometo que intentaré acabar enseguida.

- Vale, vale, vale, vale. - dijo Shane nervioso y apretándose los dedos

El médico se sentó en frente al ordenador y puso en marcha el escáner, sabía que debía acabar con ello en la mayor brevedad posible pues Shane con su TDAH no podría aguantar ni dos minutos así.

A pesar de ser adulto, Shane Mcmahon tenía los mismos síntomas que los que tienen los niños con esa enfermedad, además también de los síndromes adultos cosa que le provocaba tener menos control sobre sí mismo.

- ¿Falta mucho? - preguntó Shane con voz infantil

- No mucho Shane, no muevas la cabeza. - pidió preocupado

- Vale. - dijo Shane con la misma voz que antes

El médico miró los resultados de las pruebas no cuadraban con lo que el creía, necesitaría los Test para poder certificar lo que no creía posible.

- ¿Ya? - preguntó Shane en parte, desesperado

- Sí. - dijo el médico, sacó a Shane de allí y este se sentó con rapidez - Por favor, ¿me puedes dar mi medicación? - pidió Shane moviéndose

- Sabes que no puedo, que aún tengo que hacerte más pruebas. - le contestó el médico

- La necesito.

- Shane, se que la necesitas, soy tu médico y lo sé pero no puedo dártelas. Son 15 minutos...

- Eso es mucho tiempo... - dijo Shane balanceándose

- Ya verás que pasará rápido.

- Si usted lo dice... - dijo Shane mirando el techo nervioso

El médico cogió de la mano a Shane y lo sacó de la habitación para llevarlo a otra donde le harían varios tests. Sentó a Shane en una silla cómoda y pudo observar como este se retorcía en el asiento nervioso.

Salió de la habitación y miró a través del espejo que tenía esa habitación, solo quería comprobar cuanto tiempo tardaba Shane en levantarse y comenzar a caminar por la habitación.

Si tardaba más de cuatro minutos era bueno, si tardaba menos era malo. Y si tan solo tardaba un minuto en hacerlo, era muchísimo peor de lo que podía creer. Tardó eso. Un minuto justo en levantarse del asiento y comenzar a dar vueltas por la habitación. El médico suspiró preocupado y entró en de nuevo con un de cuentos infantiles en la mano.

- Has tardado mucho, demasiado en mi opinión. - dijo Shane al verle

- Solo he tardado un minuto. - dijo el médico

- Vaya... ¿Me siento? ¿Tengo que sentarme?

- Si por favor, hazlo.

Shane lo hizo y comenzó a mover el pie derecho.

- Bien Shane, escúchame. - pidió el médico y cuando Shane lo miró leyó dos frases del libro - "El lobo sopló y sopló intentando derribar la casa de paja. George, el hermano menor corrió a la casa de madera de su hermano mayor y la casa de paja se derrumbó" - leyó el médico

Shane miraba el techo mientras parpadeaba con estrés.

- Shane, repíteme lo que te he dicho por favor.

- Algo sobre un cerdo que se le caía la casa encima, ¿o era un oca? - dijo Shane haciendo espavientos con la mano izquierda

- No. Por favor, atiéndeme. - dijo el médico

Shane le miró durante 14 segundos y luego centró su vista de nuevo a su pie que se movía

"Pierde la atención demasiado deprisa." apuntó el médico en un cuaderno

- Toma Shane. - dijo cambiando a otro capítulo del libro - Lee esto

Shane cogió el libro y miró el principio del capítulo.

- "Caperucita era una niña que vestía..., fue a la casa de su abuela a... Se encontró a un cazador..." - dijo leyendo partes del texto

"No presta atención a lo que lee y quiere llegar al final del texto rápidamente, sin espera." apuntó nuevamente el médico en su cuaderno "Puede que la enfermedad haya pasado al punto más crítico." escribió subrayando esta última palabra.

- Vamos Shane. - dijo el médico sonriendo

- Me vas a dar la medicación, ¿sí verdad? - preguntó Shane al médico

- Claro, sí. Vamos a mi consulta, pero antes. Vístete. - pidió el médico

Shane se metió corriendo en la habitación donde tenía su ropa y sin cerrar la puerta, se quitó la bata y comenzó a vestirse con muchísima rapidez. El médico esperó en la consulta pensando en como podría explicarle a Shane lo que tenía que explicarle.

- Toma. - le dijo dándole los antibióticos a Shane

Este se los tomó y esperó nervioso a que le hicieran efecto. Poco a poco se fue relajando, se sentó y comenzó a mover el pie. Cuando dejó de hacerlo fue cuando el médico decidió hablar.

- Bien Shane, creo que no tengo buenas noticias... - empezó

- ¿He empeorado? - preguntó

- Sí. Y creo que has empeorado muchísimo. - reconoció el médico

- ¿Cómo...?

- Verás. La TDAH que padeces a empeorado respecto a como estabas el año pasado. Como puse en los informes hace un año tus periodos de espera eran mayores, podías aguantar sin medicación cinco minutos sentado antes de pasear tranquilamente por la habitación, hoy no has aguantado ni un minuto y además has paseado como un auténtico histérico por ella. Respecto al párrafo que te pido que memorices siempre me lo puedes contar pon encima y sin equivocarte. Y sobre el texto que de hago leer hace un año lo leías muy rápido pero lo leías entero. Hoy no has hecho eso, has ido saltándote párrafos sin nisiquiera poner atención a lo que decías... Tus tics nerviosos han aumentado y has tardado 3 minutos más que lo de costumbre para poder relajarte con la medicación. Tienes los mismos síntomas que un niño de cinco años, y los antibióticos no te hacen efecto por lo mismo. No deberías de tener esos síntomas así que no te hacen efecto para ellos. Y no puedes tomar los antibióticos infantiles porque no están hechos para tu peso. Y grandes dosis no serían buenas. Para lo único que te están sirviendo los antibióticos es pera controlar tu ira, tus impulsos sexuales y el que puedas tener una gran depresión. He de decir que tendrás más problemas en el trabajo a sí que yo que tu volvería a luchar para estar entretenido en algo he intentar controlarte así. Y tengo una mala noticia quedarte... Esta creo que es la peor…

- ¿Me voy a morir? – preguntó Shane sin apenas voz


	2. Capítulo 02

**Capítulo 2: ¿Y ahora que hacemos, Vince?**

- ¿Me voy a morir? – preguntó Shane sin apenas voz

- Puede. – dijo el médico, Shane palideció y le tembló el labio inferior. – Con estas características podrías hacer cualquier locura en cualquier momento. – le dijo – No puedes vivir solo. Tienes que vivir con alguien y como te has divorciado lo mejor es que vivas con tus padres de nuevo. Además si tus crisis nerviosas son muy graves estas te pueden llevar al ataque de corazón sin necesidad de correr o que te autolesiones…

- Apenas se pasan por casa… - dijo Shane mientras se secaba las lágrimas que comenzaban a salirle.

- Pues necesitas estar con alguien siempre... No puedes quedarte solo…

- ¿Qué puedo hacer si me descontrolo? – preguntó Shane con temor

- Cualquier cosa.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- Puede que en mitad de la noche el cuerpo te pida correr sin parar y eso te puede llevar a tener una taquicardia y un infarto, si te apetece, para relajarte puedes comenzar a darte cabezazos contra una pared… Puedes tirarte desde una ventana para liberar tensiones… Cualquier cosa Shane…

- Yo… No quiero que me pase… - murmuró Shane pasándose las manos por los ojos.

- Lo siento Shane pero es así… - dijo Tim

- ¿No me puedo tomar los antibióticos con más frecuencia? – preguntó con desesperación

- No. Además tendrás que hacerlo con menos frecuencia, si antes te lo tomabas cada 4 horas ahora lo tienes que hacer cada 12. – le dijo

- ¿Por qué…? – preguntó Shane con miedo

- Porque te está destrozando el hígado…

- Sabes que puedo hacer cualquier cosa si no tomo eso… Ya sabes como me pongo…

- Lo se Shane, por eso la mejor opción es que hables esto con tu familia. Vivas con ella y que por favor, seas amarrado cuando duermas. – pidió el neurólogo

- ¿Amarrado? – preguntó Shane algo nervioso

- Sí. Amarrado. De noche, sin el control de tu familia puedes salir a la calle con un brote de histeria o ira y no podemos permitirnos eso… - le dijo el médico

- Está bien… Seguiré tus consejos… - dijo Shane

- Lo siento mucho Shane… - dijo el médico levantándose y estrechándole la mano

- No lo hagas… Tú no tienes la culpa. Fui yo quien nací mal. – dijo Shane y se fue de la consulta con las pruebas bajo su regazo

Pagó en recepción y llamó a su padre. Concertó una cita con él en casa de este, así que Shane tuvo que ir al aeropuerto y coger un vuelo para Greenwich. Cogió un taxi para llegar al aeropuerto, durante el vuelo escribió todo lo que tenía que decirle a sus padres y seguramente no podría por su enfermedad y que los efectos de su antibiótico ya se le habían pasado.

Cosa que pudo comprobar el taxista, Shane se había pasado todo el tiempo golpeando el cristal con la cabeza y moviendo su pie izquierdo. Además de que no había parado de hablar de cosas sin sentido y de preguntar cuanto tiempo quedaba.

Vince recibió a su hijo en la puerta de la casa, lo notaba nervioso.

- Hola hijo… ¿Qué tal? – preguntó

- No sé, creo que bien, creo que debería de estar bien. Necesito café, tila quizás. No sé algo que me relaje. – dijo mientras se balanceaba

- Shane, ¿has tomado tu medicación? – preguntó Vince apoyando las manos sobre los hombros de su hijo para que dejara de moverse.

- Sí. Claro. Como siempre. Tengo algo que contaros, ¿está mamá dentro? – preguntó

- Si. Ella está…

- Coño un pájaro. – dijo Shane señalando al cielo

- Shane, Shane. Mírame. – pidió Vince cogiendo el rostro de su hijo con las manos - ¿Seguro que has tomado tu medicación?

- Claro. Entremos, entremos. Tengo que hablar con vosotros. Bueno no hablar, tengo que daros una cosa. – dijo Shane despeinándose

- Bien… - dijo Vince se apartó del camino para que su hijo casi saliera corriendo con paso decidido hacia dentro de la casa.

- ¡Hola mamá! – dijo saludando a su madre con dos besos – Hola George. – dijo saludando al perro con efusividad

- ¿Shane a tomado su medicación? – preguntó Lynda a Vince

- Él me dice que sí… - respondió Vince encogiéndose de hombros

- Verás tengo que deciros algo. – dijo Shane quitándose la chaqueta y remangándose la camisa – No. Creo que lo mejor será que os lo de por escrito ya que… ¡Anda George si has venido a que juegue con tu pelota! Dámela que te la lanzo. – dijo haciéndole caso al perro

- Shane. Habla. – exigió Vince con tono autoritario

Shane lanzó la pelota, rebuscó en su chaqueta y sacó la nota que había escrito en el avión.

- Tomad y leedla. Creo que yo… No puedo. – dijo Shane sentándose en el sofá

Vince leyó la nota en voz alta:

"_Queridos papá y mamá:_

_Si os he dado esta nota probablemente es porque estoy tan hiperactivo que no puedo contaros lo que me ha dicho hoy el neurólogo. Veréis. Mi enfermedad a crecido a un punto bastante alto, los medicamentos no me hacen efectos porque tratan los síntomas de los adultos que padecen esta enfermedad y yo aún sigo teniendo los mismos problemas que la infancia. Tengo que tomarme los ahora cada 12 horas porque me estoy destrozando el hígado y solo me hará el efecto adulto, además de relajarme solo un poco._

_Puedo morirme. Puedo salir cualquier día correr y que me dé un ataque al corazón o que del mismo nerviosismo que sufro cuando me pongo así tener un infarto. El médico me ha recomendado que viva con vosotros y que vuelva a la lucha libre para que me pueda entretener en algo que requiere concentración y para que vosotros controléis todas mis acciones._

_Además me ha dicho que de noche dormiré amarrado a la cama pues podría salir y vosotros no me podréis controlar porque aún dormís._

_Espero poder luchar de nuevo, me da igual el papel que tenga solo necesito luchar. Y no podré desempañar el empleo de antes, no puedo llevar las cosas de la empresa porque no se que podría hacer con ellas._

_Tengo que ir a recoger mis cosas de Nueva York siempre y cuando me deis permiso para quedarme y vivir de nuevo con vosotros y tengo que encargarle a una farmacia la cama que me ha prescrito mi neurólogo._

_Siento que os haya tocado un hijo así._

_Shane B. Mcmahon"_

Lynda no daba crédito a lo que leía y le quitó la carta a Vince de las manos para leerla ella de nuevo y comprobar que era verdad lo que decía y que era verdad que su hijo podría morirse en cualquier momento.

- Shane… Lo que pone en la carta es verdad, ¿eso te ha dicho tu neurólogo? Mírame por favor y dímelo. – pidió Vince agarrando a su hijo de la muñeca que se había vuelto a levantar del sofá pues no podía estarse quieto

Shane mantuvo el contacto visual con su padre durante medio minuto.

- Sí, es verdad. – fue lo único que le dijo durante ese periodo y siguió jugando con el perro

- Hijo, siéntate y relájate. YA. – exclamó Vince

Shane se sentó y estuvo como un minuto quieto, luego comenzó a retorcerse en el sofá abrazando el cojín.

- Claro que te puedes quedar aquí hijo… Esta siempre será tu casa. – dijo Linda

- Gracias mamá, necesito ir a Nueva York mañana. ¿Quién me acompaña?- preguntó

- Yo mismo hijo. Sacaré ahora mismo los billetes y se lo comunicaré a tu hermana. – dijo Vince

- Vale. Gracias papá. – dijo Shane levantándose - ¡JODER! – exclamó y se restregó los ojos para no llorar – Quiero que pasen ya las 12 horas, quiero… Quiero tranquilizarme… - pidió sin dejar de moverse

Lynda salió de la habitación y fue a la cocina. Necesitaba llorar a solas. Le dolía muchísimo ver a su hijo sufrir de esa manera, y más cuando este gritaba que quería sentirse mejor y veía que no podía.

Vince regresó a la cocina y abrazó a su mujer intentando reconfortarla.

- No puedo verle así. – dijo abrazándose a su marido. – A él le duele, a mí me duele…

- A mi también me duele, pero a nacido con ello y no se puede cambiar…

- Pero puede morir… - dijo Lynda

- Lo sé, pero cuidaremos de él para que no le pase nada… - dijo Vince

Ella asintió y se oyó la puerta cerrarse. Fueron al salón pero vieron que Shane no estaba ni tampoco el perro.


	3. Capítulo 03

**Capítulo 3: No quiero dar pena... No quiero haceros sufrir.**

Ella asintió y se oyó la puerta cerrarse. Fueron al salón pero vieron que Shane no estaba ni tampoco el perro.

- ¿A dónde se habrá ido? – preguntó Lynda

- Seguramente a correr por el bosque, como siempre hacía. Voy a buscarle en coche. – dijo Vince, he hizo aquello

Condujo por un sendero hasta que dio con él, bajó de coche pues no cabía entre los árboles y para llegar hasta Shane tendría que pasarlos. Vio como su hijo intentaba subirse a un árbol.

- Shane, ¿qué haces? – preguntó Vince tranquilo

- Subir al árbol. – respondió este. Se agarró a la rama pero resbaló y cayó al suelo de espaldas raspándose uno de sus codos

- Hijo, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Vince acercándose

- Sí, sí. Claro. Estoy. – dijo Shane levantándose de un salto – Vaya, me he puesto lleno de tierra. – dijo y empezó a sacudirse la camisa y los pantalones

Vince cogió a su hijo fuertemente del brazo y con la mano que tenía libre le tomó las pulsaciones.

- El corazón se te va a salir del pecho. – le dijo – Súbete al coche y vamos a casa.

- Vale. George, venga. Nos vamos. – dijo abriendo el maletero del todoterreno y metiendo al perro allí. Luego se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y se abrochó el cinturón

Vince subió al coche y miró a su hijo de reojo. Este golpeaba el cristal de la ventanilla con los nudillos.

- Venga vamos. – dijo Vince arrancando

Shane bajó del coche lo más rápido que pudo y se adentró en el bosque.

- Shane, ¿a dónde vas? – preguntó Vince también saliendo del coche

- Papá, no me sigas. – exclamó Shane – No quiero que me veas hacer lo que voy ha hacer. – exclamó volviéndose para que su padre le viera con una mano dentro del pantalón

- Ah, vale. – dijo Vince y se dio la vuelta

Shane desapareció en las profundidades del bosque y Vince lo esperó dentro del coche a esperarle. Estaba anocheciendo y Vince se preocupaba, tras 15 minutos, Shane volvió.

- Súbete la bragueta. – pidió Vince cuando su hijo se metió en el coche

Shane le hizo caso y se sonrojó un poco.

- Lo siento… Pero nunca antes me había pasado esto… Nunca he tenido la necesidad de… - empezó Shane

- Será porque no tomas la medicación para los síntomas esos, no tienes que explicarlo es culpa de la TDAH. – dijo Vince levantando una mano para que su hijo no se explicara

Shane asintió y se puso de nuevo el cinturón, volvió a golpear la ventanilla como antes. Vince, por fin, condujo de nuevo hasta la casa.

- ¿Qué habéis hecho? – preguntó Lynda cuando llegaron y vio a Shane lleno de tierra

Vince se lo contó y se apresuró a subir corriendo al baño para curarle a su hijo para curarle las raspaduras. Cuando llegó al baño comprobó como su hijo le esperaba, sentado en el retrete y con tan solo los bóxers pues se había quitado la ropa dejándola por allí.

Vince recordó con añoranza como se había visto en aquella situación otras tantas veces cuando Shane contaba con 5 años.

- Es un buen corte… - observó Vince sacando el alcohol, algodón y betadine.

Shane rió de manera histérica.

- Esto me recuerda a cuando tenía 5 años… - dijo Shane

Vince sonrió, le limpió la herida antes con agua, se la desinfectó y luego le echó la betadine. Cuando terminó le cedió uno de sus pijamas y fueron a cenar.

- ¡BIEN! – exclamó Shane en mitad de la cena - ¡Ya han pasado las doce horas! – dijo, se levantó se tomó la medicación y a los 10 minutos se sentó ya mucho más tranquilo – Joder… Yo me quiero sentir así. No me muevo, no tengo palpitaciones, no quiero hacer tantas cosas a la vez…

- Pero es lo que hay Shane… - murmuró Lynda

- Ya… - susurró él apenado

Terminaron de cenar y Shane subió a la habitación a dormir durante el poco tiempo que le durarían los efectos de la medicación. Lynda se quedó despierta para vigilar que su hijo no se fuera a ningún sitio. De madrugada, Lynda observó como su hijo se levantaba de la cama, andaba por la habitación, iba al baño, se volvía a tumbar, pero nunca se dormía. Él tampoco durmió durante toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente se "levantaron" y Vince fue con su hijo a Nueva York para arreglar toda la mudanza. Agradeció de que tenía un show de RAW allí para luego no tener que trasladarse a ningún sitio y dejar las cosas a medias.

Además a Vince se le ocurrió una idea para mantener a su hijo a raya. Lo esposó a su muñeca. Así Shane no saldría corriendo a ninguna parte. Algunos les miraban pero Shane lo prefería. Así no se escaparía y no tendría posibilidades de ser atropellado. Fueron al ático (la casa de Shane), lo organizaron todo en cajas (les llevó toda la mañana pues Vince tuvo que ir muchas veces al rellano a por su hijo).

Llamaron a los camiones de la mudanza para que se dirigieran a Greenwich con todos los trastos y luego a la inmobiliaria para que pusiera en venta el piso.

Comieron en un restaurante cercano donde Vince no soltó a su hijo, al final de la tarde Shane se tomó su medicación y Shane le soltó. Fueron al Square Garden donde se celebraba RAW.

- ¿Cuándo me voy a incorporar a la lucha? – preguntó Shane frotándose la muñeca dolorida por estar atado

- En Ciber Sunday de este mes. – explicó Vince – Necesitas aparecer en un evento así para darte alguna razón. Habrá una lucha para saber quie ocupará el puesto de GM de RAW entre JBL y Adamle. Tú te meterás en la pelea diciendo que solo tu puedes ser GM ya que eres mi hijo. Solo será la forma de pelear lo que podrán votar, no influirá en nada tu participación, o sea, digo en los votos de los fans, además así tendrás un feudo con JBL que no lo aceptará. ¿Te parece bien? – preguntó

- Perfecto. – dijo Shane con media sonrisa

A aquel evento acudió Steph ya que se veía obligada a ver a su hermano, aunque para ir había dejado a Paul en plena fantasía de Toy Story.

- ¡Shane! – exclamó al verlo y se abrazó a él

- Hola hermanita, ¿qué tal? – preguntó

- Bien. Como siempre, ¿y tú? ¿Estás bien? Te veo tranquilo… - aseguró Steph

- Me acabo de tomar la medicación. – explicó Shane soltando a su hermana – Ya me verás dentro de una hora….

- ¿Tan mal te pones? – preguntó ella

- Que te lo cuente papá y mamá. – dijo Shane intentando sonreír

Stephanie miró a su padre.

- Demasiado… Estresante. – dijo Vince a modo de respuesta, y le contó a su hija los planes que tenía para Shane.

- Entonces es verdad que vuelves. – dijo Steph mirando a su hermano que miraba desganado el suelo

- Necesito volver para estar entretenido y que no me de por liarme a cabezazos con las paredes…

- No digas eso… - pidió Stephanie

- Es lo que me ha dicho el médico Steph, por eso lucho. – dijo Shane tocándose la cara con las manos izquierda

Steph suspiró y miró a Vince preocupada.

- No hay ninguna solución más Steph, lo he hablado todo con mi neurólogo de toda la vida y todo lo que me pasa es culpa de la TDAH y no tiene solución. – explicó Shane leyéndole el pensamiento

- Bueno… Pues bienvenido de nuevo hermano. – dijo Steph extendiéndole la mano para celebrarlo

Shane la aceptó y Vince rió.

- Venga. – dijo la hija de los Mcmahon – Os invito a un café para celebrarlo.

- ¡Tila por favor! – exclamó Shane – O agua… Pero no puedo tomar nada excitante… - dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco

- Pues tila. Vamos. – dijo Steph y fueron a la cafetería

Tomaron lo que dijeron y saludaron a varios wrestlers que se sorprendieron al saber que Shane volvería a los rings, pero el no explicó el motivo real, solo dijo que le apetecía volver y punto.

- Deberías de decirle a la gente el motivo real por el que vuelves… - opinó Stephanie

- Es algo de la familia Steph, algo de él. Personal. Si no quiere decirlo, que no lo haga. – dijo Vince

- Pero un luchador no vuelve porque sí papá, vuelve por problemas económicos… Y dudo que Shane tenga de eso…

- Steph, no pienso decirle a nadie que tengo una TDAH tan avanzada y con unos síntomas tan nerviosos e infantiles que podría tirarme por cualquier ventana en cualquier momento porque me ha apetece. Me gusta ser independiente pero he tenido que aceptar que a partir de ahora hasta el tiempo que me quede de vida nuestros padres se tendrán que hacer cargo de mí. Y no pienso que nuestros subordinados también lo hagan y tenga a todos ellos como canguros. Además de que no quiero que sientan lástima por mí. – dijo Shane de carrerilla


	4. Capítulo 04

** Capítulo 4: ¿Sabes? Con tu ayuda me relajo...**

Stephanie miró a su hermano, vio como se movía en el asiento y movía la tila sin parar.

- Tienes razón. – dijo ella al fin – Si quiere cuéntalo, si no, no.

Shane sonrió y se levantó de la silla para salir corriendo. Vince estuvo atento y rodeó con el extremo de la esposa que tenía enganchada en su muñeca a la de su hijo.

- ¿Lo tienes esposas? – preguntó Steph sorprendida

- ¡Mejor así! – exclamó Shane moviendo los pies

Fueron al despacho que le habían preparado en ese estadio para ver el show desde allí. Shane tenía a Vince hecho un mar de desesperación. Se levantaba, se sentaba, andaba por la habitación… Vince no tenía mucha paciencia y eso podía verlo su hija que se estaba poniendo histérica solo de verle moverse.

- Shane, ¡estate quieto! – pidió Stephanie harta

- No puedo. – gritó Shane – No puedo, no puedo… - siguió diciendo mientras se desordenaba el pelo

- Venga hijo siéntate. – pidió Vince que tenía la sensación de que se rompería la muñeca de los tirones que le daba su hijo

Shane le hizo caso cuando su padre se lo repitió por tercera vez.

- Te voy a soltar, ¿vale? Que a este paso me vas ha arrancar la mano. Si vas a salir corriendo antes: avísame. ¿Vale? – pidió Vince soltándolo

- Claro. – dijo Shane frotándose la muñeca

- Bien… Bueno, sigamos. ¿Hacia donde dirigiremos la story line de Kane y Kelly Kelly? – preguntó ya dirigiéndose a su hija

- Pues había pensado que… - dijo Steph y siguieron hablando de negocios

Shane se puso a descolgar los cuadros de la habitación y los cambiaba de sitio. No podía estarse quieto y hacía ruido porque quería que su padre y hermana se dieran cuenta de que estaba allí pos si acaso se escapaba.

Y eso es lo que hizo. Abrió la puerta y salió corriendo por los pasillos

- Papá, Shane se ha ido. – dijo Steph a los cinco minutos

- ¡Ostias! – exclamó Vince, se levantó y fue a buscarlo seguido de su hija

Shane había subido corriendo todas las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea del edificio. Allí se había quitado la chaqueta y se desabrochó la camisa por el calo que tenía, luego volvió a bajar todas las escaleras de tres en tres. Sabía que así podría partirse algo pero necesitaba bajar de esa manera para dar de si su hiperactividad.  
En su carrera por los pasillos, se chocó contra alguien de tal manera que rebotó y cayó al suelo con lo que consiguió doblarse la muñeca izquierda.

- Shane, me extraña verte aquí. – le dijo Glen, que era con quien había chocado - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó extendiéndole la mano

- Sí. Claro. Estoy bien. – dijo aceptándola – Bueno creo que no, me he doblado la muñeca. – dijo enseñándosela

- Vaya… Sí, se te está hinchando y cambiando de color. – le dijo – Venga, te acompaño a la enfermería.

Shane siguió a Glen concentrando todas sus neuronas en tranquilizarse. Acariciaba la pared, daba saltos… No podía hacerlo. Además tenía un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago que…

- ¿Dónde estabas con la camisa abierta? – preguntó Glen

- Yo… En la azotea, en la azotea… - dijo Shane adelantándose a Glen y caminando de espaldas

- ¿Es allí donde te has dejado la chaqueta? – preguntó Glen mirando fijamente a Shane

- Será, supongo. Subí todas las escaleras corriendo. Tenía claro. – reconoció el hiperactivo

- Pero si estamos a finales de octubre…

- Estaba corriendo, tenía calores… - intentó explicar Shane

Glen no dijo nada y empujó a Shane a la habitación donde se encontraba la enfermería.

- Vaya Shane, ¿seguro que has corrido por las escaleras y no estás sudoroso porque has estado con alguien? – le preguntó Glen mientras la enfermera iba a por las vendas para la muñeca de Shane

- Claro. Me divorcié hace bastante, no he estado con nadie desde entonces. – explicó sin dejar de moverse en la camilla

- ¿Seguro? – preguntó señalándole la entrepierna

- Mierda. – dijo Shane avergonzado, se puso la mano encima que no le dolía en el bulto y lo presionó hacia abajo – Lo siento, no es mi culpa, yo no lo controlo. Lo siento…

- A mi no me tienes porque dar explicaciones… - dijo Glen haciendo una seña para que no hablara pues la enfermera llegaba

Shane asintió y cruzó las piernas para que ella no lo notara. Empezó a vendarle la mano intentando que Shane no se moviera.

Glen se limitó a observarlo, sabía de la enfermedad de Shane y por como se movía podía averiguar dos cosas: que su enfermedad posiblemente podría haber avanzado de cierta manera y que ahora mismo no estaba bajo los efectos de ninguna medicación.

- Glen, dile algo, no deja de moverse. – pidió la enfermera

Glen soltó la bolsa que llevaba en el suelo y cogió con ambas manos el rostro de Shane.

- Mírame a la cara y dime seis colores. – pidió Glen

Shane le miró y la enfermera aprovechó para seguir su trabajo.

- Azul, rojo, amarillo, rosa… ¡Son las 21.30! – exclamó dirigiendo la vista al reloj

- Shane, mírame aquí. – dijo Glen señalándose el entrecejo

Este dirigió la vista allí nervioso.

- Bien, dime ahora seis colores. A cambio te invito a lo que tú quieras. – dijo Glen

- Azul, rojo, amarillo, rosa, verde y marrón. – dijo Shane sin desviar la vista.

Glen sonrió y disfrutó de la mirada de Shane cuando la dirigió a sus ojos. Fue el Mounstro rojo quien bajó la vista sonrojándose

- ¡Shane! ¡Estás aquí! – exclamó Vince entrando allí - ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Qué haces así? ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó al ver a Glen allí

- Me he caído y me he doblado la muñeca, la muñeca. – dijo Shane moviéndose

- Se tropezó conmigo y cayó al suelo. Venía de la azotea, por eso viene así. – explicó Glen

- O bien… - murmuró Vince

- Necesito ir al baño, lo necesito. Necesito. – dijo Shane levantándose

- ¿Por…? – empezó Vince, vio como Glen movía la mano de arriba abajo, entendió el mensaje y le dio las indicaciones para que fuera

Shane salió corriendo y Vince suspiró agotado. Se apoyó en la camilla y se pasó la mano por el rostro.

- Vince, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? – pidió Shane recogiendo su bolsa del suelo

- Claro. – dijo Vince apretando los ojos y dirigiéndolos hacia su empleado

- La TDAH de Shane ha avanzado, ¿verdad? – preguntó

- ¿Te lo ha dicho él?

- No. Estudié psicología mientras empezaba en la lucha libre. Tiendo a fijarme muchísimo en la gente y solo le he observado. – explicó Glen

- Anda… - dijo Vince sorprendido – Sí. Ha avanzado. Y no puede tomar su medicación tan a menudo porque puede destrozarle el hígado.

- Vaya… Lo siento. – dijo Glen

Vince se encogió de hombros y vio como su hijo entraba de nuevo allí.

- No le digas nada. Como si no te hubieras dado cuenta. – pidió

- Vale. – dijo Glen – Pero si necesitas algo, lo que sea, no dudes en pedírmelo a mí.

- Tranquilo lo haré… - dijo y salió de la habitación con su hijo, al poco volvió a entrar – Creo que te pediré algo.

- Dime. – dijo Glen sonriendo

- Verás, Shane va a volver a luchar. Necesito a alguien que me lo controle en el vestuario y en las duchas… - pidió Vince

- Vale. Acepto. Pero… Eso también pueden hacerlo los demás… - dijo Glen rascándose la calva

- Sí. Pero Shane no quiere que nadie se entere de que su enfermedad ha avanzado tanto. Ya que tú lo sabes quiero que lo "controles" tú… Y si puede ser, que no sepa que te he puesto como su…

- ¿Canguro? – preguntó Glen alzando una "ceja"

- Si eso, su canguro. – le dijo Vince

- Vale. No me importa. – dijo Glen y sonrió, salió por el pasillo

- Oye – exclamó Vince sorprendido y siguió a Glen

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Glen volviéndose

- Has aceptado sin ningún inconveniente ni ninguna condición…. ¿Por qué? – preguntó Vince

Glen se dio la vuelta con los mofletes rojos.

- Tu hijo me cae bien – respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se fue

Vince lo observó, abrió la boca para comentar algo, pero tuvo que coger a su hijo pues estaba volviendo a correr por el pasillo.

- Vamos al hotel que hoy me toca quedarme despierto toda la noche. – dijo

Shane asintió y siguió a su padre. Intentó dormir durante la noche cosa que apenas pudo hacer y acabó jugando al póker con su padre, el corriendo alrededor suya y Vince sentado en la cama con instintos asesinos, vale, no iba a matar a su hijo pero carecía de paciencia y tenía sueño.

Estuvo apunto de levantarle la mano, pero en ese momento Shane se quedó dormido en el suelo como si le hubieran pegado un tiro y Vince solo pudo que observarlo.


	5. Capítulo 05

**Capítulo 5: Cuenta hasta 100 y relájate...**

Su vuelta en el PPV fue impresionante, nadie del público lo esperaba así que cuando escucharon el "Here come the money" y Shane apareció con su vestimenta para luchar gritaron con entusiasmo. Aunque para esa vuelta Vince y Steph tuvieran que haber preparado a Shane de todas las maneras posibles, intentaron que cuando no tenía los efectos de la medicación se aprendiera el poco guión que tenía que decir antes de liarse a hostias, les costó trabajo pero lo lograron. Además, William Regal lo entrenó un poco sin saber nada sobre su TDAH así que acabó cansadísimo de estar entrenando casi 3 horas sin descanso con Shane que no paraba de dar carreras.

Vince se lo bonificó con un sueldo extra solo para no explicarle porque Shane estaba tan hiperactivo.

En el RAW del día siguiente Shane tenía un largo guión, pero por suerte saldría el primero y podría decirlo con su medicación recién tomada, hizo su combate contra JBL donde acabó ganando, quizás lo más quisquilloso fue cuando entró al vestuario.

Notó como el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y empezó a gritar pues era lo que le apetecía. Se quedó en calzoncillos y se dio un cabezazo contra una pared ante el gran asombro de la gente. Siguió murmurando mientras se desnudaba para ducharse y allí fue lo peor.

Sin controlarse se puso a gritar y correr en círculos por el vestuario completamente desnudo, la gente que había allí le miraba, se intentaban acercar pero Shane respondía con brutalidad.

- ¿Por qué no me habéis avisado? – exclamó Glen antes de entrar en el vestuario

- Y yo que sé. – dijo Óscar nervioso entrando con él, era el más grande de que había allí y pensó que él lo controlaría

Shane pasó por su lado y Glen lo cogió de las muñecas.

- Suéltame hijo de puta. – exclamó Shane intentando soltarse y tirando

Glen no lo soltó, tiró de él hasta que se metió con Shane en las duchas, lo apoyó fuertemente contra la pared y echó su peso en él.

- ¡Que me sueltes! ¡Se lo diré a mi padre! ¡TE PUEDE ECHAR! – gritó Shane desesperado

Todo el vestuario se puso en la entrada de las duchas para observar que hacían.

- Shane dime el año en el que se te cayó tu primer diente. – pidió Glen gritando por encima de los gritos del joven McMahon

- A los seis, ¿por qué? – exclamó a gritos

- Dime con cuantos años viste tu primer combate. – exclamó Glen

Shane no se movía tanto pero intentó salir corriendo, Glen lo apretó más contra la pared y sin querer accionó la ducha. Se estaba empapando junto a un Shane desnudo.

- Suéltame. – pidió Shane moviéndose

- Te he dicho que me digas con cuántos años fuiste a tu primer combate. – pidió Glen

- Con cinco, con cinco. ¿Qué importancia tiene eso? – gritó Shane

- Mucha. Venga, cuéntamelo a mí… ¿Con cuántos años perdiste la virginidad? – preguntó Glen, no es que le importara pero sabía que con esa pregunta podría captar la atención de Shane

Y no se equivocó, Shane se quedó quieto y miró a Glen.

- ¿Eso te importa? – preguntó

- Respóndeme y te digo si me importa o no. – respondió Glen sonriendo

- Con 16… - respondió Shane poniéndose rojo

- Vamos. Ahora cuenta hasta 100 conmigo. – pidió

- ¿Hasta 100? Eso es mucho… - murmuró Shane ya solo balanceándose

- Pero yo me voy a quedar aquí contigo contando, recuérdalo. – dijo Glen

- 1…2…3...4... – empezó Shane

Glen contó con él, con gestos indicó a alguien que le trajera champú. John se acercó y se lo dio. Glen se echó champú en las manos.

- 14… 15… 16… 17… - siguió contando Glen mientras le daba en el pelo a Shane

Este se dio la vuelta y siguió contando con los ojos cerrados y solo balanceándose

- ¡Óscar me ha dicho que Shane estaba histérico! ¿Cómo está…? – preguntó Vince entrando y metiéndose entre las bestias que obstruían

Metió la cabeza entre David y John y casi le da un flux al ver a Glen bañando a su hijo, mientras ambos contaban.

- ¿Cómo es que están así? – preguntó Vince sorprendido

- No sé… Shane estaba histérico, Glen ha venido, se han metido ahí a comenzado ha hacerle preguntas, Shane las ha ido contestando y ahora están contando hasta 100 para que Shane esté entretenido… - explicó David

- Ahm… - dijo Vince sorprendido – Mira… Pero por lo menos está tranquilo…. – dijo sin importancia

- ¿Qué le pasa a Shane para que se ponga tan… histérico? – preguntó David

- Nada. Nada importante. – dijo Vince y salió de allí

- ¿Por cuántos vamos? – pidió Glen

- 67. ¡Creí que llevabas la cuenta! – dijo Shane volviéndose

- Y la llevo, la llevo. – dijo Glen besándole la frente – Creo que tienes un poquito de fiebre, no deberías de haber ido corriendo por ahí desnudo...

- Tú te estás empapando y estás vestido… - murmuró Shane tocando la camiseta de Glen

- Da igual. Te acompañaré al hotel igual. – dijo Glen

- ¿Y quieres quedarte a dormir conmigo? – preguntó Shane


	6. Capítulo 06

**Capítulo 6: A mi no me importa que me miren, ¿a ti sí?**

Los luchadores que observaban se miraron unos a otros sorprendidos.

- Claro. Sabes que alguien tiene que vigilarte. – dijo Glen riendo

- Pues sí… - admitió Shane

- Venga. Ve y vístete que ahora yo lo hago y nos vamos, pero ni se te ocurra salir de aquí, ¿vale? – le dijo Glen terminándole de aclarar el pelo

- Claro. – dijo y salió corriendo para vestirse

Glen suspiró y se apoyó en la pared de las duchas. Los luchadores que necesitaban ducharse fueron entrando.

- ¿Desde cuándo estás enrollado con Shane? – preguntó David

- Yo no estoy enrollado con Shane. – le dijo Glen

- Venga Glen, no me jodas, lo que hemos visto en las duchas, como lo has relajado… Seguro que tienes algo con él. – le dijo David

- Estudié psicología David, tengo paciencia para poder calmar a cualquier persona y hago todo lo posible para hacerlo. – dijo Glen a modo de respuesta, salió de allí y comenzó a vestirse con ropa seca.

- Vamos, ¿nos vamos? ¿Cuánto vas a tardar en vestirte? – preguntó Shane cuando vio a Glen llegar y lo observaba como se desnudaba

- Poco, de mientras podrías ponerte los zapatos bien, que te lo has puesto al revés… - dijo Glen riendo

- ¡Vale! – exclamó Shane efusivamente, se quitó los zapatos y se los puso de nuevo y bien – Siento comportarme de esta manera infantil pero has de saber que no puedo comportarme de una manera más tranquila porque…

- No hace falta que me des explicaciones. – dijo Glen – Sé lo que te pasa, me he fijado en todos tus movimientos y se que lo que tienes ha avanzado, por eso te comportas así.

- ¿Quién te lo ha dicho…? – preguntó Shane mirando a Glen sin dejar de mover la cabeza

- Nadie, solo lo he averiguado. – dijo sonriendo

- Vale. ¿Nos vamos ya? ¡Ya estás vestido! ¡Y estás muy mono así! ¡Esa camiseta te sienta bien! – exclamó Shane levantándose de un salto

Glen se puso rojo.

- Gracias. – murmuró levantándose ya vestido, como consejo de Vince, esposó a Shane a su muñeca

- Venga ya, ¿enserio creéis que Glen es psicólogo? – preguntó David a los demás

Glen gruñó, no querían que dudaran de él, de su palabra, pero tampoco quería dar explicaciones así que salió de allí con Shane. Fueron al hotel y a la habitación de Shane, aunque este tuviera correas "portátiles" para dormir atado al colchón Glen siempre se quedaba pues no parecían muy buenas y lo vigilaba.

Mentira. Eso era lo que le había dicho a Vince cuando se lo encontró en el vestíbulo, pero no era así… Glen quería muchísimo a Shane, y como no se atrevía a decírselo se reconfortaba con tan solo verle dormir.

- Necesito que duermas conmigo. – pidió Shane que sacaba y tiraba hacia atrás todas las cosas que tenía en la maleta.

A Glen se le cayó el libro que tenía en las manos, dándole en un pie y provocando que soltara una palabrota que Shane empezó a repetir sin parar moviéndose por la habitación.

- ¡Shane! No se dicen tacos. – exclamó Glen cogiendo a Shane de la muñeca

- Vale… - susurró este con voz infantil

- Me has dicho que duerma contigo, ¿estabas delirando? – preguntó Glen alzando una "ceja"

- No… - admitió Shane – Se me han olvidado las correas, no quiero dormirme aunque tu me estés vigilando porque seguramente saldré por la habitación antes de que te des cuenta así que tenía pensado a que duermas conmigo con las esposa puesta. – dijo señalándose al utensilio que colgaba de su muñeca – Y así estar más seguro.

Glen lo analizó y luego asintió.

- Vale. Estaré a tu lado, pero leeré si no te importa. – le dijo Glen sonriendo

- Vale, vale, vale, vale, vale. – repitió Shane

Glen asintió, ambos se pusieron el pijama y se metieron bajo las sábanas, Shane se esposó a Glen e intentó dormirse. Glen abrió el libro de psicología que se había traído para leer y encendió la lamparita de la mesita su mesita de noche.

Se puso a leer, todo aquello era información sobre casos médicos psiquiátricos y tenía la sensación de que conociendo otras enfermedades podría aplacar un poquito la TDAH de Shane. En cambio a este, no estaba dormido, se movía de lado a lado como si se meciera. Glen leía con tranquilidad sabía que Shane estaba bastante nervioso no quería hablar con él porque quería que se durmiera por si mismo.

- Necesito la medicación, necesito un valium, necesito algo con lo que dormirme, quiero relajarme, necesito dejar de sentir las palpitaciones. – murmuró Shane con una mano en el pecho mientras movía la otra mano sin parar

Glen dejó el libro sobre la mesilla y se pasó una mano por la cara.

- Te estoy estresando, te estoy poniendo nervioso, vas a gritarme… - murmuró Shane mirando a Glen

- No te voy a gritar, jamás podría hacerlo… - dijo con media sonrisa

- ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó Shane poniéndose de rodillas en la cama para mirar más de cerca de Glen

- Por otras cosas… - dijo poniéndose rojo

Shane lo miró sorprendido a Glen y le besó la frente.

- Creo que el que tienes fiebre eres tú. – dijo sonriendo

- Ya… Pero tú eres el nervioso aquí. – dijo Glen con media sonrisa

- Glen, ¿por casualidad me quieres? – preguntó Shane

- Yo… No, yo no. – dijo Glen poniéndose más rojo

- Lo suponía… - dijo Shane moviéndose

- ¿Quieres que hablemos? ¿Qué te cuente algo del libro? – dijo mirándole esperando a que se le fueran los sonrojos

- ¿Crees que así me dormiré? – preguntó Shane sonriendo

- Si no te gusta la psiquiatría seguro que sí.

- Bueno. – aceptó Shane y se pegó a Glen

Este sintió una calidez cuando Shane se apoyó en él, sin nervios, sacó el libro y se puso a leer. Shane escuchaba interesado, mirando los labios de Glen, leyendo de su boca cada palabra que pronunciaba. Sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su lector, ahora mismo tenía un tic nervioso en la pierna derecha que no estaba controlando pero no le causaba ninguna molestia. Suspiró, se abrazó a la cintura de Glen y se quedó frito.

Glen se quedó tieso cuando sintió los brazos de Shane rodearle la cintura y le miró. Sonrió al verle dormir.

- Veo que no te gusta la psiquiatría. – dijo sonriendo, le pasó la mano por el rostro y sonrió – Pues claro que te quiero Shane… Eso ni se pregunta… - murmuró y siguió su lectura, esta vez en silencio


	7. Capítulo 07

**Capítulo 7: Vente conmigo...**

Shane se levantó tarde, por primera vez desde su visita al neurólogo había dormido toda la noche del tirón, vio como el despertador marcaba las nueve y fue inmediatamente a levantarse para tomarse su ansía medicación. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido abrazado a Glen, y agradeció que este estuviera dormido y con el libro apoyado sobre su abdomen para que no se diera cuenta.

Miró a sus pies, el tic en la pierna seguía pero Shane no le volvió a dar importancia. Cuando apoyó la pierna en el suelo gritó del dolor y Glen se despertó de un salto.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó que estaba con el brazo totalmente estirado pues Shane había ido a parar al suelo

- Nada… Dios, el tic que tenía anoche sigue estando ahí, he apoyado la pierna y siento como si me la hubiera partido… - explicó Shane sujetándose la pierna

Glen saltó por la cama, se agachó y cogió a Shane en brazos para depositarlo en la cama.

- A ver, antes de nada. ¿Dónde están tus pastillas? – preguntó pensando que lo mejor sería relajarlo y luego ya mirar a ver como iba la pierna

- En mi maleta, en el bolsillo de fuera.

Glen las buscó soltando a Shane, este no se movió de la cama bueno, no se bajó pero si dio varias vueltas en ella atosigado por el dolor. Glen le entregó los medicamentos y este se los tomó.

- A ver… - dijo Glen cuando ya hicieron efectos - ¿La pierna derecha? – preguntó

- Sí… Dios, duele. – dijo Shane quieto

Glen cogió de la goma elástica de los pantalones a Shane y tiró hacia abajo.

- ¿Pero que haces? – exclamó

- Te voy a dar un masaje. – explicó Glen – Puede que el dolor solo sea de los músculos que has tenido en movimiento continuo toda la noche, se hayan atrofiado y distendido. Voy a masajearte la pierna para que cada tendón se ponga en su sitio. ¿Te parece bien? – preguntó

Shane asintió y dejó de tocarse la pierna. Glen dejó el pantalón del pijama por ahí y se sentó en la cama a la altura de las rodillas de Shane. Le cogió la pierna dolorida y comenzó a masajearla con fuerza.

- Aaaau…. – se quejó Shane

- Lo siento. – se disculpó Glen, pero siguió a ello

Al rato, Shane ya no notaba dolor en la pierna solo las suaves manos de Glen pasando por ella.

- Creo que ya… - dijo Shane

- Sí. Ya no tienes el tic. – dijo Glen y se puso muy rojo

- Oye, que te has puesto como Heidi el día que le vino la regla… ¿Qué pasó? – rió Shane

- Tienes una erección… - advirtió Glen

Esta vez el que se puso rojo y salió corriendo al baño fue Shane. Glen se levantó, agitó la cabeza y medio sonrió, a veces Shane era muy vergonzoso para cosas que tenía que ver con su enfermedad, al menos creía que era eso lo que le había provocado la erección. Estuvo tentado de entrar al baño y observar lo que hacía pero lo dejó para llamar a Vince y que fuera a por él.

Se vistió, hizo su maleta y recogió toda la ropa de Shane dejándole la limpia fuera. Esperó a que Vince llegara y el aprovechó para irse.

- ¿Ha pasado buena noche? – preguntó Vince antes de que Glen saliera

- Sí… Ha dormido de un tirón. – contestó Glen

Vince le cogió del brazo y le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- ¿De un tirón? ¿Qué a dormido de un tirón? – exclamó

- Sí… Estuve hasta las siete despierto y no se despertó… - explicó Glen - ¿Por? ¿Pasa algo?

- Eh… Que nunca desde que está en casa había dormido de un tirón…. – explicó Vince - ¿Le has dado algo?

- No… Solo le estuve leyendo un poco de esto… - dijo enseñándole la portada del libro que llevaba en la mano. – Debió de aburrirle y por eso se quedó dormido tan pronto…

- Me sorprende…

Glen no dijo nada más y se fue pues tenía que desayunar y su avión salía a las doce.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho Glen? – preguntó Vince entrando

- A mí nada. – respondió Shane vistiéndose

- Pero me ha dicho que has dormido toda la noche del tirón…

- Es verdad, pero no me ha dado nada…

Vince se encogió de hombros y regresaron a Greenwich.

- ¿Puedo invitar a Glen a comer el día de acción de gracias? – preguntó Shane en el vuelo

- ¿Invitarle? ¿A comer? Bueno… Pero no sé porqué…

- Me cae bien, solo eso. ¿Quiénes vendrán? ¿Paul, Steph, las niñas…? Me gustaría que viniera él también porque se está portando bien conmigo y eso… - murmuró Shane rojo

- Me parece bien. – aceptó Vince – Llámale y si él no va a comer con la familia pues que venga a casa.

Durante el viaje en avión, Glen pensó que podría invitar algún día a Shane a cenar. Quería conocer más sobre su enfermedad y aconsejar a Vince de cómo podría reaccionar si este tenía algún ataque de ira o histeria. Pero sobretodo, quería cenar con él para saber más de su persona, quería saber cuales eran sus hobbies, sus gustos sobre la música y literatura y también sus gustos sobre lo personal.

Quería saber porque le ha había hecho la pregunta sobre si le quería, no sabía como interpretarlo ahora así que prefería no pensar en ello para no comerse la cabeza.

Tenía unas ganas inmensas de llegar a casa y descansar, así que cuando lo hizo emitió un gran suspiro de alivio. Soltó las llaves en un cesto que tenía sobre una mesita que había en la entrada y se apoyó en la puerta cerrándola. Soltó las maletas en el suelo y acarició al cocker negro que se le acercó moviendo el rabo contento al ver a Glen.

- Hola Holly. – saludó el dueño sonriendo

Acarició al perro durante un rato hasta que subió a su habitación a soltar las maletas. En el pasillo superior, las paredes estaban repletas de carteles de películas famosas enmarcadas: El padrino, El resplandor, Los simpsons…

Entró a su habitación donde todos los muebles eran de colores oscuros: el gran armario que había a su izquierda, la cama que tenía enfrente donde las sábanas y el edredón también eran de colores oscuros. Deshizo la maleta echó a lavar la ropa sucia y la rellenó con ropa limpia para tenerla lista para el próximo show.

Bajó a la cocina donde ninguna pared quedaba libre pues estaba llena de muebles de cocina, alacenas y electrodomésticos. En mitad de la estancia había un gran mueble bar con la vitrocerámica. Al fondo una gran cristalera que daba al jardín trasero donde se veía una mesa, un par de sillas y una gran piscina cubierta. Se preparó un sándwich y con una cocacola cenó allí mismo.

Fue al salón a ver la tele, este tenía una decoración simétrica. Al fondo tenía una chimenea y en el centro de la habitación había tres sofás de cuero negro orientados hacia un televisor de plasma que descansaba junto a la pared. Detrás de los sofás había una mesa-comedor rodeada por seis sillas.

La madera de la mesa, al igual que la de las estanterías que rellenaban la estancia con libros, música y videojuegos, eran de color oscuro. No es que Glen fuera muy colorista, pero al menos se olvidaba que tenía cuarenta años cuando jugabas a videojuegos tales como: Crash Bandicot o Gran Telf Auto.

Se tendió en el sofá y puso el televisor.

- Coño, un capítulo de House. – dijo riéndose – Joe… Es repetido… - dijo al darse cuenta. Desvió la vista a la parte superior de su DVD donde descansaba la carátula de la misma serie con el mismo capítulo que estaban retransmitiendo ahora.

Glen cerró los ojos, el cansancio le venció y se durmió. Soñó que ocurría algo muy parecido a lo que le ocurrió con Shane en las duchas, salvo que el no tenía ropa y no "duchaba" a Shane sino que le masturbaba.

Se despertó de golpe y rotó los ojos por todo el salón, dejó descansar la vista en una pequeña estantería donde descansaban varias fotos. Tenía una de él con su ex mujer de la que se había separado hace muchísimo, otra de sus hijastras, que a pesar de no tener ningunos lazos con él cuando se divorció de su madre, les tenía cariño. Y al lado, una foto de su último ex: Isaac.

Le había querido muchísimo, y aún lo seguía haciendo, pero hacía seis meses que había fallecido. Glen zarandeó la cabeza al recordarlo, lo había conocido en un parque de atracciones y juntos habían compartido 3 maravillosos años de sus vidas. Una semana antes de que muriera le diagnosticaron un cáncer cerebral terminal, le dieron seis meses pero las cosas se complicaron y duró una semana.

Nadie de la empresa supo de esa relación, solo Stephanie y fue porque Glen le pidió días de permiso para enterrarle y pensar.

Gracias a Dios ahora sentía algo hacia otra persona y ya solo pensaba en complacerle, aunque no creía que podía ser complacido de la misma manera.


	8. Capítulo 08

**Capítulo 8: Parecemos el Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde**

Las siguientes dos semanas pasaron tranquilas. Shane seguía a cargo de Glen en el vestuario pero no había vuelto a protagonizar una escena como la anterior así que el resto de luchadores la pudieron olvidar y no preguntaban ya nada.

La misma semana de "Acción de Gracias" Vince decidió hablar con Glen ya que su hijo no se atrevía ha hacerlo. Y no entendía el porqué…

- ¡Glen! – llamó Vince al susodicho cuando lo encontró en el vestíbulo del hotel

- Dígame señor jefe. – dijo Glen sonriendo, estaba feliz pues iba a ser papá.

Bueno, técnicamente, había dejado que su perro se apareara con una hembra, había surtido efecto, y dentro de dos meses uno de los cachorros sería para él.

- ¿Con quién vas ha celebrar "Acción de Gracias"? – preguntó Vince yendo al grano

- Yo… Con nadie. Tenía pensado ir a cenar a un asador en California… - explicó el mounstro rojo

- ¿Quieres venir a cenar a mi casa? – preguntó Vince frotándose las manos

- ¿Yo? Esto… ¿Con su familia?

- Claro, con mi mujer y mis hijos.

- Creo que no debería… Ustedes van a cenar en familia y obviamente yo no…

- Shane ha sido quien te ha invitado. – explicó Vince – No te lo pide porque le da vergüenza… Últimamente se comporta como si tuviera la misma vergüenza que un adolescente....

- ¿En serio a sido Shane quien me a invitado? – preguntó Glen confuso

- Sí. Y si no vas a cenar con tu familia me gustaría que estuvieras presente. A mi mujer y a mí nos gustaría agradecerte lo que has hecho por nuestro hijo…

- No es nada. – dijo Glen con modestia

- Va, no seas modesto. – rió Vince – Entonces, ¿vienes?

- Claro. – aceptó Glen

- Guay. Shane se alegrará

- Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

- En el pabellón, Steph ha venido pues Paul va a luchar con Shawn y se lo ha llevado.

- Oh bien, pues nada…. El jueves en su casa, ¿a qué hora? ¿Me llevo algo?

- A las 13:00 será la comida, y no hace falta que te lleves nada. Bueno sí, ropa. El lunes será el show en Connecticut así que podrías quedarte esos días…

- Vale. Gracias por la habitación… Será un placer comer con Los Mcmahon. – sonrió Glen

Vince y rió y juntos fueron al show. El jueves llegó con rapidez para Glen y este se puso su mejor traje para asistir a la comida. Cogió un vuelo directo para Greenwich con una botella de Jack Daniels clásico. Fue recibido por Vince con un traje a cuadros.

- Usted y su estilismo… - rió Glen al verle

Vince también rió, aceptó la botella y dejó pasar a Glen. Este saludó a Lynda, a Paul y a las hijas de este. También saludó a Steph, pero con un poco más de complicidad que la familia no entendió.

- ¿Y Shane? – preguntó Glen al no verle

- En su habitación, primer pasillo a la izquierda. – dijo Lynda dándole la llave de la habitación de este

- ¿Puedo subir? – preguntó Glen aceptando la llave

- Claro. A ver si haces que baje. Solo falta media hora para la cena y no quiere bajar. – explicó Vince

Glen subió a la habitación silbando una cancioncilla. Stephanie le observó y rió. Su sexto sentido femenino le hacía supones que:

- Esto acabará bien

- ¿Ehms? – preguntó Paul pasando por allí mientras comía algo

- Tienes la barbilla llena de… - empezó Steph y le pasó la lengua por allí – Azúcar glass…. ¿Qué estas comiendo? – rió

- ¡Tu padre tiene la culpa! – dijo Paul y guió a su mujer a la cocina

Glen abrió la puerta y luego llamó, como nadie le contestó asomó la cabeza a la habitación. Shane estaba de pie frente al espejo moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados.

- ¿¿Esta corbata le pega al traje? ¿Le pega a la camisa? Dios parezco imbécil, ellos y Glen esperando a que baje y yo aquí al borde de un ataque de nervios porque ¡NO ME PUEDO HACER EL NUDO DE LA CORBATA! – exclamó Shane

Glen entró, entornó la puerta y se puso detrás de Shane.

- Si quieres, te echo una mano. – le dijo

- ¡WALA! ¡QUE SUSTO! – exclamó Shane dando un brinco

Glen rió y miró la vestimenta de Shane, iba vestido con un traje negro, una camisa celeste muy clara e intentaba ponerse una corbata de rayas diagonales de tonalidades de azul oscuro.

Glen le agarró ambos extremos de la corbata y comenzó ha hacerle el nudo.

- ¿Te gusta el Jack Daniels? He traído una botella de Jack Daniels clásico… - explicó

- Todo lo que tú traigas me parecerá bien. – dijo Shane mirando la redondeada nariz de Glen

- ¿En serio? – preguntó este con media sonrisa

- Claro. – dijo Shane también sonriendo

Glen rió y le terminó de hacer el nudo.

- Ea. Precioso. – le dijo sacudiéndole las solapas del traje

Shane le miró, sonrió y de golpe se echó a llorar. Se abrazó a Glen y mientras apretaba el abrazo comenzó a balancearse.

- ¿Qué te pasa…? – preguntó Glen desconcertado, pero no por eso dejó de abrazarle

- No lo sé… Yo… Estoy harto de sentirme así… Harto de estar controladísimo que no me dejan ni mear solo, harto de no dormir por las noches porque estoy demasiado nervioso para hacerlo… Dios me hizo mal… - murmuró

- No Shane. Si Dios te hizo así sería por algo. Recuerda que tiene un plan para cada uno de nosotros, y seguramente sus planes sobre ti sería que teniendo esta enfermedad te fuera bien… - le dijo Glen apoyando su frente contra la de él – Y haz de vivirla así Shane…

- ¿Su plan para ti cual era? – preguntó Shane con un nudo en la garganta mientras se secaba las lágrimas

- Estar aquí contigo para cuidarte. – respondió Glen

Shane le miró sorprendido pero no dijo nada, se limitó a sonreír

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás listo para bajar? – preguntó Glen viendo que ya había dejado de llorar

- Estoy listo para probar tu Jack Daniels…

- Para eso hay que bajar…

- Estoy listo pues. – dijo Shane suspirando

Glen le arregló el traje que se le había arrugado por el abrazo, se arregló el suyo y ambos bajaron. Comenzaron la comida bendiciendo la mesa y dando las gracias al señor por estar allí. Comieron con charlar particulares, fue Vince quien partió el pavo.

- Glen creo que te adoptaré. Haces que Shane esté quieto durante toda la comida…. ¿Cómo lo haces? – preguntó Lynda mirando a su hijo y a Glen

Este rió, durante la comisa, si Shane empezaba a poner nervioso moviendo mucho la cabeza y las manos, él le acariciaba la tripa sin que se notara y Shane se relajaba cual bebé.

- No tengo secretos. Lo juro. – rió

- ¿En serio que eres psicólogo Glen? – preguntó Paul sorprendido – Es que me lo comentó Shawn…

Glen sacó una de sus carteras, donde guardaba las tarjetas y carnets, y se la entregó a Paul riendo

- Ahí está mi carnet de colegiado en psicología, y ayer me llegó el de psiquiatría ya que aprobé los exámenes… - explicó sonriendo

- ¡Anda! ¿Cuándo te lo hiciste? – dijo Paul enseñándole el carnet azul que acreditaba a Glen como psicólogo – No tienes pelo…

- Lo renové hace poco… - explicó el dueño del carnet rascándose la calva

Paul alzó las cejas divertido y curioseó un poco la cartera.

- ¿Y esto? – preguntó sacando unas fotos

- ¿Ehms? – preguntó Glen distraído, se fijó en las fotos que Paul miraba y fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que eran – Dame eso por favor.


	9. Capítulo 09

** Capítulo 9: Si hago algo malo, y sino, peor.**

Paul miró la primera foto donde aparecía Glen poniendo caras raras junto a un hombre de piel clara, pelo oscuro por los hombros y rizado por las puntas y ojos claros tras unas gafas de pasta.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Paul pasando a la siguiente foto donde salían los mismos que antes, pero ambos ponían caras ya norma les.

- Paul, dádmelas. – pidió Glen que no quería que llegara a ver las fotos que venían a continuación

- Glen e Isaac, 1 de Abril de 2008. – leyó Shane mirando la parte trasera de la foto

Stephanie comprendió entonces quien era el otro de la foto y se las arrebató a Paul sin dejar que viera más.

- Joe cariño, ¡que todavía no las había visto! – protestó Paul

- Las fotos son de Glen. – dijo ella devolviéndoselas a su dueño que las guardó con rapidez en la cartera – Si te las pedía porque no quería que las vieras se las debería de haber devuelto.

- Gracias… - murmuró Glen guardándose la cartera con rapidez.

- Vale… - mustió Paul – Lo siento Glen

- No pasa nada… Esto, ¿el baño? – preguntó el susodicho

Vince se lo indicó y Glen subió allí sin ver que Shane empezaba a ponerse histérico pues aporreaba la mesa con la mano izquierda. Entró al baño, cerró con el pestillo y se sentó en el retrete.

Sacó de nuevo la cartera y miró las fotos, no se acordaba de que las tenía allí pues apenas usaba esa cartera y se había olvidado de que se las hizo después de lo que pasó al día siguiente de sacar la foto.

Miró las fotos y vio la tercera que Paul no alcanzó a verla, no pudo evitar llorar pues en ella Glen e Isaac se miraban con ternura. Recordar aquello le hacía sufrir y más cuando pensaba que Isaac no volvería a estar ahí con él. No volvería a estar para que Glen pudiera decirle que le quería y pudiera oír una respuesta.

Estuvo un rato mirando las fotos donde ya en ellas se besaban. Llamaron a la puerta y Glen se secó las lágrimas con rapidez, se mojó la cara con agua para que no se le notara.

- Glen, soy Steph. ¿Estás bien? – preguntó a través de la puerta

- Si claro, claro… - respondió el susodicho y abrió la puerta

- Ese Isaac… Era tu novio, ¿verdad? – preguntó en un susurro

- Sí… - respondió Glen cabizbajo mientras se guardaba las fotos en el bolsillo

- Lo siento… Siento que Paul las haya visto…

- No pasa nada… - dijo Glen sonriendo – Le tengo que dar las gracias… Después de todo lo que pasó se me olvidó de que existían estas fotos…

- Me ha preguntado quien era. – confesó Steph

- ¿Se lo has dicho? – preguntó Glen con preocupación

- Le he dicho que era tu hermano, pero el resto de la historia se la he contado igual…

Glen suspiró de alivio.

- ¿Y han… Dicho algo? – preguntó

- Paul y mis padres que lo sienten. Shane está moviéndose como un histérico por el salón y no hay Dios que lo calme…

- ¿Por qué…? – preguntó Glen saliendo del baño

- No lo sé, pero se ha levantado y no deja de dar vueltas, saltar… - contestó la mujer

Glen bajó y comprobó como Stephanie tenía razón. Shane no dejaba de dar tumbos por el salón saltando en los sofás y gritando tacos a cual peor.

- Shane, no digas eso. ¡Cállate! – gritó Paul

- ¡A mí no me mandas callar! – gritó Shane cogiendo el teléfono de una mesita y lanzándoselo a la cabeza - ¿Quién coño te has creído para hacerlo?

A Paul no le dio el teléfono porque tuvo reflejos y se agachó.

- Podéis… Procurad que Rose por lo menos no siga viendo esto… - pidió Glen entrando al salón con cuidado pues Shane estaba dispuesto a lanzarle una planta de plástico que tenía Vince allí

- ¿Por? – preguntó Paul dejando a su hija en brazos de su mujer para que esta la sacara de allí

- Shane tiene un ataque de… - dijo Glen acercándose a él y recibiendo un puñetazo en toda la cara – Ira. Dios que fuerza…

Vince, Lynda y Paul se quedaron petrificados por lo que vieron. Glen se tocó la zona golpeada y soltó un gruñido.

- Vince, ¿puedo detener a tu hijo de una manera un poco brusca? – preguntó Glen a Vince

- Eh… Mientras que no le hagas mucho daño… - contestó este

- Descuida. – dijo Glen

Este se interpuso en mitad del camino de Shane y le frenó haciéndole un lazo muy de Wrestling. Shane cayó al suelo y Glen no tardó en ponerse sobre él agarrándole por las muñecas con fuerza.

- ¡Suéltame gilipollas! – exclamó Shane

Glen apretó más el agarre en las muñecas y acercó la cara a Shane, este aprovechó y le escupió.

- ¡Shane! ¡Compórtate por dios! – exclamó Lynda

- No pasa nada señora. – dijo Glen, se limpió la cara refregándola contra su traje sin soltar al aprisionado

Este se quedó mirando la cara de Glen.

- ¡Se te está poniendo el ojo hinchado y morado! ¡Eres un cabrón de mierda! ¿Crees que así conseguirás darme pena? – exclamó

- Yo no estoy intentando darte pena Shane. Eres tú quien me has puesto el ojo así. – le dijo Glen con tranquilidad

- ¿No pretendes dar pena? ¿Seguro? ¿¡Entonces por qué coño dejas que veamos las fotos de tu hermano muerto!? – exclamó Shane con tranquilidad

Glen sintió una punzada de dolor y muchísimas ganas de llorar, pero por no mostrarse débil y afectado hasta Shane, no movió ningún músculo.

- Fue Paul. Paul fue quien miró las fotos cuando le he dado la cartera para que viera mi carnet de Psicólogo, ¿en serio crees que las he dejado ahí aposta para que Paul me recordara algo que es doloroso para mí? – espetó Glen

Shane Estuvo quieto y apretó los labios para no decir nada. Estuvieron cinco minutos más así mirándose con frialdad hasta que la mirada de Shane se relajó y Glen lo soltó. Este se puso de rodillas frente a un Shane sentado en el suelo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Más relajado? – preguntó Glen sonriendo

- Creo… - murmuró este acariciando el golpe de Glen que hizo que volviera la cabeza hacia otro sitio – Lo siento… Te he dado un buen golpe…

- Tranquilo… Creo que con un poquito de hielo bajará… - rió Glen

Se levantó y ayudó a Glen ha hacerlo.

- Venga, que aún no has probado mi Jack Daniels… - le dijo riendo

- ¿Puedo probarlo después de haberte pegado? – preguntó Shane con preocupación

- Por supuesto que puedes. – respondió este quitándose la chaqueta y dejándola en el sofá

- ¿No deberíamos de castigarle por lo que te ha hecho? – preguntó Vince a Glen cuando su hijo fue a buscar la botella

- No. Los ataques de ira e histeria que tiene Shane no los puede controlar, si golpea ha alguien no es queriendo y castigándole le deprimirá y logrará que entre en depresión y si eso se repite con frecuencia podría ser capaz de llegar al suicidio. – explicó Glen con sinceridad

Vince y Paul tragaron saliva preocupados, así que decidieron no hacer nada al respecto. Stephanie volvió y fue la que sirvió las copas de Whisky, durante el resto de la tarde contaron chistes, anécdotas y escucharon canciones de la pequeña Rose. Con el hielo que le prestó Vince, la inflamación del ojo de Glen bajó un poco pero no consiguió que retornara su color y que se le abriera pues casi lo tenía completamente cerrado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

** El último capítulo se colgará mañana asi que... ¡Feliz año!**


	10. Capítulo 10

** Capítulo 10: Hasta que la TDAH nos separe.**

Cenaron con relajación pues Shane no daba problemas tras tomarse su mediación y cuando terminaron, insistió en que fuera Glen quien lo llevara a dormir.

- Pero si aún es pronto… - dijo Glen levantándose de la mesa mientras Shane le tiraba de la muñeca

- Quiero intentar dormir ahora que estoy bajo los efectos de la medicación…

- Y te contará un cuento y te dará el beso de buenas noches… - se cachondeó Paul

Shane se puso muy rojo y subió corriendo las escaleras para ir a su habitación. Glen rió para ocultar las ganas que tenía de hacer eso.

- No te burles de él Paul… - advirtió Steph

Glen subió y entró en la habitación de Shane, este ya estaba con su pijama puesto.

- Me tienes que atar…. – dijo Shane en cuanto Glen entró por la puerta

- ¿Me dejas que me tumbe a tu lado?

- Claro…

Glen sonrió, Shane se tumbó y fue atado solo de la muñeca derecha para poder tumbarse en el lado izquierdo de la cama.

- Siento haberte recordado lo de tu hermano así…. – murmuró Shane mirándole de reojo

Glen se pasó la mano por el rostro. Debería de decirle la verdad a Shane.

- No era mi hermano. – confesó

- ¿No? ¿Y quién…? – preguntó Shane preocupado

- Era mi novio. – confesó

Shane volvió la cabeza sorprendido y miró a Glen. Este le dio las fotos.

- Era guapo… - murmuró Shane

Glen no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza triste. Shane le acarició el rostro.

- No sabía que era tu pareja…

- Nadie lo sabía. – dijo Glen con un nudo en la garganta

- ¿Cuándo fue?

- Hace seis meses.

- Se ve que le querías mucho…

- Le sigo queriendo.

Shane le devolvió las fotos y se tendió de lado.

- Yo pensé que ahora querías a otra persona… - le dijo

Glen se guardó las fotos en la cartera y esta en el bolsillo, se puso como Shane, rodeándole con un brazo la cintura.

- Quiero a otra persona. – le susurró al oído

- Pero no es a mí… - dijo Shane muy rojo

Glen levantó la cabeza y le miró sorprendido, se volvió a pegar a él y le dio un beso tierno en el cuello.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que no? – preguntó con una sonrisa

- Tú mismo me lo dijiste cuando te lo pregunté hace tiempo… - dijo Shane sintiendo un cosquilleo cuando Glen le besó

- No sabía porque me lo preguntabas, así que mi primera reacción fue mentirte y decirte que no… Pero te quiero muchísimo. – le explicó Glen repitiendo el beso

Shane suspiró de placer y se volvió para mirarle. Le hacía con una sonrisa.

- ¿En serio que me quieres? – le preguntó un poco incrédulo

- Claro que sí. – le dijo Glen, le acarició la cara hasta que su mano llegó a la barbilla de Shane, le pasó el dedo por el hoyuelo que este tenía allí y le besó con ternura.

Shane mantuvo el beso, sonrojado pero sintiendo como Glen decía la verdad y en el mismo beso le demostró lo mucho que quería al mounstro rojo.

- Te quiero. – susurró Glen sonriendo

- Yo también… - respondió Glen, se dio la vuelta y se dejó abrazar por Glen durmiéndose al poco

Glen le besó el cuello y también se quedó dormido así.

- _Creo que miraré a ver si Shane se durmió, para que Glen pueda irse a su habitación y eso… _- se escuchó la voz de Steph antes de entrar - ¿Estáis despiertos? – preguntó antes de asomarse – Ops. – exclamó al ver la escena

Glen se despertó de un brinco y miró a Shane a ver si seguía durmiendo, una vez supo que sí dirigió la vista a la puerta encontrándose allí a Steph. Se levantó con cuidado y fue hacia ella.

- ¿Me puedes traer mi maleta aquí? – preguntó con timidez

Stephanie sonrió y le dio dos palmaditas suaves en la cara.

- Veo que… Estás con mi hermano… - dijo sonriendo

Glen miró hacia otro lado con una sonrisa de felicidad.

- No se lo digas a nadie… - pidió

- ¿Por? – preguntó ella sin entender – Pero si estáis muy monos los dos… Y si te preocupa por como puedan reaccionar mis padres tranquilo que lo aceptarán bien, no son homófogos ni nada…

- No es eso… Tu hermano me ha dicho lo que siente por mí bajo los efectos de la medicación, o sea, estando tranquilo. Antes de poder decir algo me gustaría averiguar si cuando no está bajo sus efectos sigue sintiendo lo mismo, porque a veces es la enfermedad quien lo controla. – explicó Glen

- Vale… No diré nada. Ahora te traigo eso. – dijo ella sonriendo

Glen asintió y se quedó en bóxers para esperar su pijama. Steph volvió al poco con la maleta en la mano.

- ¡Wala Glen! – exclamó – Espérate por lo menos a mañana… - dijo mirándole los bóxers

- ¿Eh? – preguntó este sin entender mientras buscaba su pijama en la maleta

- Estás empalmado. – le dijo ella señalándole

Glen se puso rojo y miró hacia abajo. Cuando lo entendió pudo decirse que se cortó más.

- No estoy empalmado… -- le dijo

- ¿Todo eso es tuyo sin tener erección? – exclamó sorprendida

- Sí… - murmuró rojo mientras se ponía el pantalón de su pijama con velocidad

- Pues felicidades… - rió ella

- Gracias…

Se durmió abrazado a Shane y junto al matrimonio Mcmahon fue de los primeros en levantarse. Para agradecerle su estancia allí y la invitación preparó el desayuno. Shane se levantó y bajó dando saltos por las escaleras.

- ¡Buenos días! – exclamó al ver a sus padres y a Glen allí

- Buenos… Días. – dijo Vince bostezando

Glen rió y lo saludó de la misma manera

- Oye… Que yo no quiero que me saludes así… - le dijo Shane acercándose

- ¿Cómo quiere que te de entonces los buenos días pequeño? – preguntó Glen volviendo la cabeza hacia él

Este le besó con pasión.

- Así… - murmuró cuando se separó

El codo de Vince resbaló en la mesa y se dio con la barbilla en ella. Shane que estaba apoyado en el mueble de la cocina junto a Glen pero mirando a sus padres para ver su reacción empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Lynda también se rió.

- Papá… - rió Shane mientras buscaba su medicación - ¿Está bien tu barbilla?

- Eh… Sí. – dijo Vince levantando la cabeza un poco asombrado – Estoy… ¿Desde cuando estáis juntos?

- Desde anoche. – dijo Shane orgulloso mientras se tomaba las pastillas

Glen sonrió de alivio, Shane seguía sintiendo lo mismo así que todo iba bien.

- Con razón le tenías tanto cariño… - murmuró Vince mirando a Glen

Este se puso rojo y para que se le pasara: sirvió el desayuno.

- Nunca había visto al mounstro rojo, tan rojo. – rió Lynda al ver a Glen así

Shane rió y le metió la mano por la camiseta acariciándole con el dedo índice toda la columna vertebral. Glen sonrió de manera tonta y de haber tenido pelo, seguro que se le hubiera erizado.

- Y como le gusta…. – comentó Vince - ¡Y COMO ME GUSTA ESTO! ¡Dios! ¡Cocinas muy bien! – exclamó comiendo

- Graci…. As. – dijo Glen poniéndose recto de golpe pues Shane acababa de meterle la mano en el pantalón para acariciarle el trasero.

- Y que pillín es mi hijo… - rió Vince

- ¡SHANE! ¡QUE LE ESTÁS TOCANDO EL CULO A GLEN! – exclamó Paul entrando a la cocina con Rose en brazos, la cual iba agarrándole del pelo a su padre

- Paul… Es lo que suelen hacer las parejas de novios… Lo que suelo hacer yo contigo, tu conmigo… - dijo Steph detrás de él meciendo a Murphy

- ¿Pero desde cuando están juntos? – preguntó Paul desconcertado

- Desde anoche. – informó Lynda

- ¡Brindemos! ¿¡Dónde está el balleys!? – exclamó Vince

- Cariño… Que son las diez de la mañana… - murmuró Lynda

- Bueno, pues brindemos con el chocolate que nos ha hecho Glen… Está más rico… - dijo Vince bebiéndolo

- Ya… Seguro que está de empalagoso como esos dos…. – dijo Paul señalando con la cabeza a Glen y Shane que se daban caricias y besos

- ¿E tito Shane y Kane son novios? – preguntó Rose mirando a su padre

- Sí. – rió este

- ¿¡Son gaish!? – exclamó la niña

Glen se rió al igual que los demás.

- Exacto hija. – rió Paul – Son gays.

- ¡Entonces podré pintarme las uñas contigo tito! – gritó la niña

A Shane, como a Glen les dio un ataque de risa. Rose les miraba sin entender porque todo el mundo se reía sin entender el por qué. Cuando Shane paró de reír, le pasó los dedos por el ojo amoratado de Glen que no tenía muy buen aspecto.

- ¿Te duele el golpe? – le preguntó

- Un poco. – respondió este cogiéndole la mano y enlazando los dedos con la suya

El matrimonio Mcmahon y el matrimonio Levesque miraban a la recién sabida pareja con cariño. No se extrañaban por el hecho de ver como dos hombres se querían simplemente lo aceptaban pues los veían normal.

- Venga, dejaron de comeros entre vosotros y hacerlo con el desayuno… Que si no se enfría… - dijo al fin Lynda

Glen se sonrojó un poco por la vergüenza pero le hizo caso.

- Shane. Cuidado esta noche cuando vayáis a… Que Glen tiene… Mucho que enseñarte… - le dijo Paul

Glen se atragantó y esperó a que se le pasara la tos mientras se sonrojaba. Shane se puso del mismo color.

- Joe Shane… Ni que no hubieras visto nada en las duchas… - dijo Vince

- Es que nunca lo he visto ducharse… - reconoció Vince

- Pues ya verás esta noche… Verás que sorpresa…

Shane tragó saliva entre una mezcla de miedo y nervios. Nervios porque nunca había hecho nada con un hombre y nervios porque… Si lo que decía Paul era verdad, la primera vez iba ha ser más dolorosa que de costumbre. Glen lo notó y le besó el cuello.

- Tranquilo. – le susurró al oído para que solo el lo oyera – Te trataré con muchísimo cariño.

Shane suspiró aliviado y por la noche comprobó como lo que le dijo Glen iba enserio. Lo trató con mucho cariño, doler le dolió pero apenas fue algo y el placer sucumbió más y durante más tiempo. Al fin ambos eran felices, porque la TDAH no pone barreras… ¿O sí?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Bueno, como dije aquí está el último capítulo. Espero que hayan pasado muy buen 2008 y que este 2009 sea mejor que el anterior. Espero que el final no le haya decepcionado y por si cabe la duda quiero escribir un epílogo. Pero aún no se como... Será... Puede que me porte mal, puede que no... Muchas gracias por leerlo, y hasta el próximo.**  
**  
PS propia: Creo que este fic, comparado con el del año pasado de Jeff y Shane a mejorado bastante xD**


	11. Epílogo

** Epílogo**

Se agitaba en sueños, no dejaba de moverse por la cama hasta que se levantó de un salto. Se sentó en el borde del a cama y se pasó la mano por la cara, nervioso. Miró el reloj donde marcaba las cuatro de la mañana.

- Dios... - murmuró en voz alta

Glen cogió su reloj despertador y con ira lo lanzó contra la pared. Hacía meses que no dormía una noche entera y el profac que se tomaba para apaliar su depresión no es que lo ayudara para conciliar el sueño. Se levantó y decidió salir a correr, a lo mejor con el cansancio dormiría bien esa noche. Se puso el chándal y se llevó a Holly y a Zuger, la cría de este, con él. Casi nunca los sacaba así que podrían ver la luz... Bueno no, verían la oscuridad pues era de noche.

Aunque en Ontario siempre había luz por las calles.

Estuvo corriendo dos horas, sin pararse en ningún sitio solo en una tienda del centro de la ciudad para comprar una botella de agua.

- ¡Anda mamá! ¡Es Kane! - exclamó un niño pequeño que llevaba a la espalda una mochila de Los Simpsons

Glen sonrió forzadamente y tras firmarle en el libro de caligrafía salió de nuevo hacia su casa. Hacía año y medio que no trabajaba, además de haberse mudado de sitio tenía pensado en que cuando se recuperara cambiarse de empleo y trabajar como psicólogo o psiquiatra para intentar ayudar a otras personas, para intentar aplacar la desconfianza que sentía después de no haber podido ayudar a Shane.

Se sentó en un banco y de dejó que Holly se subiera al con él. Comenzó a lamerle las manos y con ellos los cortes en las muñecas que se hizo al intentar suicidarse dos semanas después de que Shane muriera.

Tragó saliva. Recordaba aquello como si hubiera sido ayer… Y aún se sentía culpable. Nunca, durante el tiempo que habían estado juntos, había dejado a Shane solo. Fue cuando una noche, cuando se cumplía un año de la muerte de su ex, Glen fue a visitarlo al cementerio.

Lo hizo de noche por varios motivos. Quería estar solo cuando fuera a visitar a Isaac y sabía que Shane, al menos desde siempre que dormían juntos, nunca se despertaba de noche así que encontró la oportunidad perfecta.

Se equivocó al no atarlo a la cama. Durante la noche, Shane se despertó e intentó hacer puenting atándose las sábanas a los pies, se tiró desde el tejado de la casa y cayó de cabeza al suelo al rasgarse la sábana que había atado a la chimenea.

Cuando Glen llegó la policía y los servicios de emergencia ya estaban allí certificando su muerte.

Pataleó, gritó, insultó e incluso golpeó a un policía pues no le dejaban ver el cuerpo ensangrentado de su pareja. Fue al entierro sin atreverse a mirar a la cara a la familia Mcmahon a pesar de que ellos no le culpaban. Desde aquel día no había vuelto ha hablar de ellos. Y no quería hacerlo. No quería mirar a los ojos de Vince y recordar que por dejar solo a su hijo este había muerto…


End file.
